Love Appears Over the Horizon
by kawinkydink
Summary: SakuraSasuke AU Sakura is a princess. Sasuke is her prince. Can they find happiness together in the end? This story will strongly remind you of Sleeping Beauty but don't worry it'll be different.


_There once was a small kingdom in the land of Luna. Luna was a small and prosperous city, allied with some of the greatest villages in the world of Nin, such as Suna and Konoha. In Luna, there reigned a kind and merciful king named Sakumo and his beautiful wife, Hakura. For many years the king and queen had longed for a child, but unfortunately the queen had many miscarriages. Desperate to have a child of their own, who might some day rule their kingdom, the king and queen set off on a journey to the land of Oto. There they hoped to find the great Sannin, Orochimaru and ask for his mystical abilities. Orochimaru was a dark and suspicious character who performed many forbidden jutsus, but the king and queen still took their chances in asking for his aid.  
_

_Once in Oto, they were immediately approached by Orochimaru who had learned of their journey to see him. Orochimaru gave the king and queen a potion that would ensure the success of the baby's birth. Thanking Orochimaru and praising his skills, the king and queen returned home, never expecting that they would one day see Orochimaru again._

_Months had passed and the queen finally gave birth to a beautiful baby girl with coral tufts of hair and sparkling jade eyes. The king and queen named their daughter..._

"...Sakura, I think it's time for you to sleep now, deary. You must rest," uttered an old woman, sitting at the foot of a child's bed.

A young girl, no older seven than years of age, sat up with her back leaning agaist her pillow. She pondered for a moment before speaking.

"Chiyo-sama, that baby is me, isn't it." Her words were more of a statement rather than a question.

"You were always such an intelligent child, Sakura-chan," Chiyo replied, smiling softly at the child's insight.

"Orochimaru... He is the reason why I cannot be with mother and father."

"Yes," Chiyo replied quietly.

_Five years after her birth, Sakura had grown more beautiful each day and at such a young age was admired by many. King Sakumo and Queen Hakura were delighted to have such a child and both loved Sakura unconditionally. Upon her sixth birthday, there was a celebration held in her honor and many guests had come to join the festivities. Among these guests were Queen Tsunade of Konoha, her son and heir throne, Prince Naruto, and her nephew, Prince Sasuke, son of the Lord and Lady Uchiha. _

_It was also on this day that the king and queen would proudly announce their daughter's betrothal to the young Uchiha prince. Their union would strengthen the bond of Luna and Konoha's alliance. (Prince Naruto, who had originally been chosen to be Sakura's future husband, had become betrothed to the young heiress of the Hyuuga estate earlier that year) Word of Sakura's developing beauty and her betrothal to the youngest of the Uchiha clan had quickly reached Orochimaru. Pleased with the news about Sakura, Orochimaru's devious plan was underway._

_During the celebration, a dark cloud had been cast over the kingdom of Luna. Halted from their merriment, the people in the kingdom were shocked to see the arrival of the dark and evil Sannin. Orochimaru had appeared before the king and queen, requesting to claim what was rightfully his... Sakura. King Sakumo and Queen Hakura were outraged and demanded that Orochimaru explain himself. Orochimaru simply reminded them that they were indebted to him for his assistance and that if not for him Sakura wouldn't be alive today.  
_

_Just as the Sannin was about to reach over to take Sakura from her mother's arms, Orochimaru was stopped by Queen Tsunade and Lord Jiraiya of Icha. In the past the three had been known as the Legendary Sannin, all very skilled and highly ranked ninjas. Acting quickly, both Tsunade and Jiraiya summoned seals, forcing them onto Orochimaru's arms. Screaming in anger and pain, Orochimaru realized that he could no longer use his arms to perform any of his forbidden jutsu._

_Furious, Orochimaru announced that he will come again in twelve years with a new body and will claim Sakura as his wife. Before Tsunade and Jiraiya could stop him, Orochimaru quickly departed in a puff of black smoke._

_

* * *

_

'Ten years have passed since I have heard of my story from Chiyo-sama. Throughout the years, I have trained to be a medic nin under Chiyo-sama and read documents by the great Sannin, Queen Tsunade who is skilled in medical jutsus. With my immense knowledge of these jutsus and my dedicated training, Chiyo-sama says that one day I may even surpass Queen Tsunade. Now here I am today, one week from my eigteenth birthday, secretly living in the sand dunes of the kingdom Suna, deep within the desert. Not a town within the radius of 10 miles and only a small oasis 1 mile away to provide nourishment and resources,' seventeen-year-old Sakura sighed while thinking.

'It's not that I don't like living with Chiyo-sama in this small clay hut, it's just that... I wish I had another companion who is preferably my own age...'

"Saku-chan! Sorry to disturb you dear, but can you please gather me some herbs for an antidote I am making?" Chiyo asked.

"No problem Chiyo-sama."

"Oh and take your time dear. Make sure you don't come back home until sun set," Chiyo added.

"Yes Chiyo-sama," Sakura replied, thinking over suspicious of Chiyo's hidden motives as she went out the door.

'My Saku-chan is finally grown up. It seems so long ago that a tiny pink-haired girl was running around causing mischief. Now she's a beautiful young woman with long coral hair and strikingly exotic jade eyes. She's so tall now also! But then again, I'm very short,' Chiyo chuckled.

* * *

Sorry to cut this short but it's getting pretty late. I also need to leave stuff for the next chapter. Please be kind and review :)  



End file.
